This invention relates to an operating head, specifically for a laser machine. An operating head which characteristics are described in the preamble of the main claim is illustrated in document EP927596 by the Applicant. This known head comprises a stand carrying a first mirror suitable for receiving a laser beam along a first axis and deflecting it along a second axis. A rotary body is fitted on the base so that it can turn on the second axis and bears a terminal body which is mobile with respect to the rotary body in the direction of the second axis. A first motor fitted on the base turns the rotary body by means of a transmission mechanism which comprises a pair of bevel gears. A second motor is connected to the terminal body and controls the movement of said terminal body by means of a gear which is connected to the motor by means of a belt and which co-operates with a stationary rack.
A head of the type described above permits movement of the laser beam at high speed on two-dimensional, small sized paths without moving the main axes of the machine.
Purpose of this invention is to perfect an operating head of the type specified above, to increase accuracy in movements, reduce the number of components and realise a head which is more simple and compact and which presents a lower inertia of mobile parts.
According to this invention, this purpose is reached by means of a method which characteristics are described in the main claim.